Transformers: Rise of Delta Prime
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: What happens when Jack finds out a family secret, what happens when he finds out a certain Decepticon impersonates Miko? Jack/Airachnid pairing. June "Elita" Darby/Orion "Optimus prime" Pax pairing
1. Chapter 1

Jack, Raf and Miko came sprinting through the ground-bridge and with good reason too, they just outran a zombiecon as Miko called it and were escaping a shadow zone in the process (the second time they were in there), what they also were running from, was a large escape pod which was headed right for them, the second they got through the vortex, they jumped aside and the pod crashed into the hanger with a metalic screach. All the bots had weapons trained on it and a grey pede kicked the pod door open from the inside.

"Autobot or decepticon?" Optimus called.

"Autobot!" Called a mech's voice from inside the pod. "There's just me in here!" Optimus instantly recognised that voice, his old mentor and teacher.

"Alpha Trion,old friend, is it truely you?" Optimus asked.

A tall bot with a metal beard and a silver coloration with gold trims walked out of the pod and nodded to optimus then nodded to jack. "Young Primes, it is an honor to see both of you once more."

"Wait, you're the bot from the vector simga." Jack awed

"That I am jackson Prime." Alpha Trion nodded. "And Young Miko, the wrecker, I am aware of your exploits and Raf, if it weren't for you, I fear the decepticons would have won this war already."

"You know us? SWEAT!" Miko cheared as she punched the air.

"Alpha trion, it has been long." Optimus sighed heavily.

"Too long." The ancient Prime noted as he looked down at Jack darby. "Jackson, you are the first human to ever become a prime, this is a great responcibility to uphold for any being."

"With great Power comes great responcibility."" Jack nodded as Miko took a photo with her phone.

"Fascinating, Earth's organic populance is so much like ourselves Optimus, yet so different." The aging cybertronian noted as he nodded in Miko's direction.

"Indeed." Optimus replied. "So much here is different, yet the same."

"Hey, if Alpha Trion here is a Prime, that means there's a chance the others survived too, right?" Jack asked as he looked up at the two towering mechs.

"Undoubtedly some have survived." A.T. sighed as he shook his helm slowly. "However, I fear most are lost to us."

"There's more, isn't there?" Jack asked the massive prime.

"That, young Prime, is for your mother to revel when she is ready." Alpha trion explained, prompting Miko to ask a whole lot of questions.

"My...Mum?" Jack asked in uncertianty. "What does my mum have to do with Primes?"

"More than you know." Alpha Trion noted simply. "For now, until you are ready, it is all I shall share with you."

Jack bit his lip but nodded in understanding, after all, Primus worked in mysterious ways, or that's what Ratchet was always saying. Jack turned his attention to Arcee who was standing quietly off to the side. He walked over to her but she was in some kind of daze until he cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"Jack, need anything?" Arcee asked as she knelt down to be closer to jack's level.  
"Arcee, I...we need to talk." Jack gulped as he rubbed his neck.

"Hop on." Arcee offered as she transformed into her blue motorcycle form and sped out of the base. Once again the duo were speeding through the dessert landscape of Jasper towards where they normally stop and Talk,a small hillside located among the canyons. The brown and crag rocks littered the canyon yet everywhere flowers bloomed,grass swayed in the wind and the sky was calm. They stopped and Jack climbed off, removing his helmet as Arcee transformed.

"Something on your mind?" Arcee asked the young prime.

"Arcee, I think I'm going crazy." Jack gulped. "All I see are these flashing symbols in my mind." Jack complained as he began to trace the symbols in the sand. "They're impotent, I just don't know why."

"Jack." Arcee softly gasped. "How...where did you hear this?"

"What?" Jack asked as he looked at what he carved into the sand, to him it was all chicken scratch. Albeit, firmilular chicken scratch, like he'd seen it many times before.

"The sea is but glass yet now of rust, battle's keep and locked tight of ages, Son of Prime and the first femme, sent to the body of the evil incarnate, resurrection or death of creator's hand." Arcee translated somberly. She then looked at Jack who was looking as though he was trying to figure it out. "Jack, where?"

"I'm not sure but that's the first time I've heard that but, I've seen it before a few times when I was a kid." Jack admitted while in thought. "Can you comm Optimus?"

Arcee nodded and got on the comm to optimus, a few moments later both he and alpha trion arrived via ground-bridge. They studied the symbols for a few moments and Alpha trion whispered something to Optimus, who in turn nodded, agreeing to whatever was being said.

"Jackson." Alpha Trion called.

"I've already told Arcee, I don't know where." Jack explained honestly.

"And I believe you." Alpha trion nodded. "However, I fear time is short, In mere moments, all shall be clear."

Jack hesitantly nodded, was this prime off his nut or something?!

A small ground-bridge opened up with a thunderous roar and a tall pink femme who looked like Arcee with a box helm walked through.

"OPTIMUS!" She cried in joy as she embraced the massive prime. She then noticed the writing. "Who...?" Then she noticed jack."Primus...no." She gasped.

"Who's she?" Jack asked.

"My older sister." Arcee told him. "Her name's Elita-One, she's been on earth for I'd say, thirty or so years."

"Okay, and?" Jack gulped as Elita looked down at him, crying energon again. "where's she been?"

"Not sure." Arcee admitted. "Haven't seen her since the Ark." She admitted. "But be warned, she's got a temper."

"Got it." Jack whispered back. Hopefully this wasn't a ratchet grade temper.

After a few minutes of sobbing Elita finally stopped and looked at Jack with mournful eyes, as though she knew she may not see him again. "Jack." She whispered in an almost pleading tone. "Please, you must understand, Arcee, you too, I can't hurt my family any more." She stiffened a sob. "Jack, Arcee's your aunt."

"SAY WHAT?!" They both cried in unison.

"Let me finish!"She blurted. "Just, please, Jack, please don't be mad, I did it to keep you safe, so you could lead a normal life." Elita explained softly. "Arcee, I also did this to keep you safe too."

"Huh?" Was Jack's reply. "First you're saying I'm related to your sister, and Now you're doing stuff to protect us?"

Elita sighed and looked to Optimus who in turn nodded.

"Jackson, Elita One is June." Optimus explained in a serious tone.

"This is a prank right?" Jack asked as Arcee looked insulted.

"I am afraid this matter is correct." Alpha trion sighed."Jackson, you are born of Cybertron, Optimus, is you sire and Elita, Your carrier." He explained to the confused teen. "I know this seams impossible now, however, once the signs started showing, we had no choice."

"So, that's it?" Jack asked in an irate tone. "Just, 'hey, your mum's a autobot and your human mum isn't your real mum?!'" Jack demanded in a furious tone.

"Jack." Elita whispered.

"NO!" Jack screamed. "LIES!" He screeched as he fled into the canyon, Elita was about to follow when Arcee put her servo on her sister's shoulder and shook her head. She knew when Jack needed to cool off, now was one of those times.

Half an hour later jack was sobbing in a cave, his eyes stung from crying and he was deep in thought. "LIES!" A part of him snarled. "They'd never lie to me." Another part argued.

If They were telling the truth, then, why did his mum not tell him? why didn't Optimus just tell him, why now? Why him?!This was impossible, nothing made sense!

"jack?" Called a voice, he knew it all too well, His mum, Juniper "June" Darby, if she was his real mum anyway. "jack, Please." She cried.

The footsteps got louder by the moment, she had definitely found him, his secret hide-away from when he used to go hiking with his father, Orion...odd, Wasn't that Optimus' original name too? She walked into view, there was a man with her, one he hadn't seen since he was seven. His father. He was wearing a red and blue jacket with black pants which reached over his grey boots, his face was clean shaven and his hair was a messy tangle of black hair.

"D-dad?" Jack stammered.

"Jack." The man smiled softly. Electric blue eyes regarded him warmly, as if he'd been wanting do do this for years. "We should of told you sooner."

'Optimus.' Jack realized with a huff. "Oh...Prime."

"Since when did you become Fowler?" June asked as she folded her arms and gave him a glare which said,'you'd better stop the insults and tone.'

"Look,Mum, what's going on, according to Optimus and the new Bot I'm Elita-One and Optimus' kid." Jack explained as he put huge emphasis on Kid.

"Well, We're right." June shrugged.

"Elita." Jack groaned. "Great, your holoform looks like my mum."

"Jackson J Darby, Do not argue." Elita ordered. "I AM your mother, June is the persona I take on due to the All-Spark."

"Sure and I'm Unicron." Jack said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Jack, Just listen." Elita asked. "Please, I promise, no more Tofu,just...listen." Elita began to plead.

"Tempting but how'd you know of the Tofu?" Jack asked as he glared at Optimus.

"Tofu?" He asked in confusion.

"Nasty tasting food." June explained. "But IT IS good for you."

"Arcee wasn't kidding." Jack muttered as Arcee crawled into the cave on her arms and pedes.

"Jack,next time, Wait for me." She complained as he winglets scraped against the ceiling,making them spark a bit.

"here, Cee."Elita smiled as she pulled a bracelet from her wrist,a tiny silver shard lodged into it. Arcee took it and looked confused. "Elita, one's ...HOW?!" She demanded.

"Arcee, I'm your sister,put it on." Elita told her. "Lest we want a repeat of Tiger Pax."

Arcee nodded uneasily and slipped the bracelet onto her digit, there was a moments silence before parts of her body whirled and changed, until she looked exactly like June with blonde hair and a bit younger wearing the Sadie Hologram's clothing.

"Believe me now?" Elita asked in a dead set tone.

"By the all-spark." Arcee awed as she looked over herself. "I'm human...ELITA-ONE YOUNG FEMME!" she roared.

The June look alike glared at her sister and Arcee closed her mouth tight,she'd seen Elita tear an insecticon apart after that look, she immediately stood down from her elder sister.

"So...cybertron has stuff like that?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Jack, when we get outside, remove the necklace I had made you promise not to remove." Elita told him. "Not in here, there's too little room."

Jack muttered under his breath as he followed Arcee out of the cave. Once he was outside he removed the key to Vector sigma first, then a blue shard necklace which oddly looked like a quarter of a gem. His vision blurred and the next thing he knew, he was 20ft up, slightly taller than Elita. Optimus, who was smiling at him fondly in his mech form right next to Elita who gave him Junes "Told you so" Look. As jack looked down over himself he noticed his coloration, Cyan with pink coloration, mirroring Arcee's color scheme. Arcee looked up in awe at him.

"Now you know how we feel." Jack shrugged at Arcee. "Hurts the neck."

"Who the frag decided that THIS is acceptable?!" Arcee muttered as she returned to her original blue femme form.

"Primus himself." Optimus told his Sic, she instantly went quiet. "For it was with the All-spark, the Matrix and the key that this is possible."

"So, the key-card,the matrix and the all-spark can do all this?" Jack asked in amazement. Optimus simply nodded. "Jackson,Elita, until such a time as we're able to tell the others, it is best we do not alert them to this knowledge."

"What about Ratchet?" Jack asked. "Surely he'd figure it out!"

"He already knows." Elita explained. "I asked him personally to keep it to himself, Prime's honor."

"You're a prime?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yes she used to go by Ariel, but she was trusted with the all-spark and granted the title of Prime." Arcee explained. "Just as you became a prime after you were granted the Key."

"Does that mean I have to change my name?" Jack asked uneasily.

"No, it doesn't.". Optimus smiled softly. "But we cannot call you jack in the middle of dealing with the decepticons."

"Right, they'd go after mum or me when we can't afford to get noticed as bots." Jack reasoned with a nod. "Perhaps, Sentinel?"

"Ugh." Elita scoffed. "Sentinel was an old aft-head."

"Okay... how about Delta?" Arcee suggested.

"Meh,I like it, Eli-er mum?" Jack asked.

"Up to you." Elita smiled softly.

"Okay, Delta it is." Jack shrugged. "So, how do we go about all this with Fowler?"

"I've kept this secret from him for this long, I'm sure you can manage if you kept the presence of my sparkmate and his allies secret for so long." Elita smiled. "But for now, I think we should return to base as is, with the exception of Arcee." Elita nodded to Arcee who shrugged. "Well, so long as she stays cybertronian and not human, Jack should return with her." Optimus decided then looked to jack. "Jackson, use the key and concentrate upon being human."

Jack nodded and began concentrating as Alpha Trion raced through the the canyon blasting at a triage of jets above him, each one alien in origin and colored silver and purple, returning fire upon the retreating Prime. Jack stopped concentrating, no way was he being left vulnerable near decepticons. Three seekers, Four cars and a large gray alien jet transformed, surrounding the four Primes and scout.

"Well, Well, Well, Elita-One." The large gray cybertronian snarled. "Alpha Trion and two runts, ."

"One warning Megatron, leave us be." Elita spoke in a stern and commanding tone.

"HA! Never." Megatron snarled. "Decepticons! Attack!"

The drones advanced in standard formation, guns blazing and blades out.

Two charged Arcee and Jack, Arcee deployed her blades and picked a fight with the seeker, Jack attacked the other drone using his fists and pedes to blunt the attacker. Megatron and Optimus went head to head as Soundwave arrived and began fighting Alpha Trion, Elita-One was surrounded by the remaining drones and faring well with a ax like blade in her right servo and a blaster for her other servo. Blasts flew through the air as Megatron and Optimus shot at each other, trying to land a hit. A stray shot of Dark energon hit Jack in his right arm, Shearing the shoulder armor clean through. He didn't even register the pain until he punched a drone's head right off. Jack screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor as he slowly leaked energon, A drone was closing in on him. Jack raised his undamaged arm to try and shoo it off only for his servo to form into a cannon similar to Optimus' but with two barrels, He fired six rounds into the drone's spark chamber and it fell, smoldering onto the ground as Jack blacked out.

When he came too Miko was asleep against his helm and Ratchet was typing away at a massive computer with Elita next to him, figiting in worry. Jack couldn't help but to smile, Even if Miko didn't know it was him, it was still thoughtful of her. Jack really didn't want to disturb Miko but his whole frame ached.

"Hey." He managed to weakly say through a wince.

Elita and Ratchet turned around, Elita looked glad her child was okay, Ratchet however, looked grim, like Miko had stuck an iPod to his helm again.

"Jack, you alright?" Elita asked him carefully.

"Fine mum." Jack managed softly. "what's with Mi-er the organic?" He caught himself in case Fowler or Raf was listening in on the conversation.

"Jack, they already know, when we brought you back, you flickered to human and Elita almost dropped you to the floor." Ratchet explained grimly. "Fowler has pulled strings, you'll still live well...a relatively normal...human...life but Fowler has people keeping tabs on you when you're in public."

"Great." Jack croaked in annoyance. "So, I take it Miko found this awesome?"

"At first." Yawned a voice next to him,Miko had woken up, her cheek was slightly drooled on and her hair was a mess. "But , Fowler's an ass."

"Couldn't agree more." Elita agreed.

"So Delta Prime.." Miko giggled slightly. "Had fun fighting like a prime?"

"I'd rather wax the entire base." Jack groaned.

"That can be arranged." Ratchet threatened.

"Two words Doc, My guitar." Miko threatened the medic with a stony glare.

"Fine." Ratchet huffed in annoyance, or was it fear?

"So, Jack, is it Darby or Pax now?" Miko asked with a large grin,like she was going to have it as a running joke.

"No clue." Jack muttered and Looked to Elita.

"It's Pax in here but Darby in public." Elita told her. "Tomorrow, Jack, we have to see your principal and he'll explain the rest."

"So,I take it he works with Fowler" Jack asked irritably.

"No, just get some rest Jack,you'll find out tomorrow." Elita reassured him as darkness consumed his vision.

When jack woke next it was morning and his shoulder still hurt from the blaster fire but the wound was fixed thanks to Elita and Ratchet. Jack got dressed in his usual clothes (once he was human gain of course) and put on a arm cast so his human bones would set. (robots with human bones, who knew?). Optimus and Elita, ~Orion and June Darby~ were coming too to help explain the situation. They were driving the old Sudan which June bought as a replacement for her car which was ruined during the entire Unicron fiasco. By the time they had gotten to the school two heavily armored cars with Unit-E soldiers were guarding the parking lot and a silver car which Jack knew belonged to Professor Sumdac, the school's principal.

The Principal in question was an elderly Indian man with a stripe of pure white through his black bushy hair and he always wore that odd white lab-coat. His office was unexpectedly clean and tidy when he invited them in, normally he'd have stacks of paper everywhere. June and Jack took up a chair each but Orion had difficulty with them for a few minutes.

"Now that we're all settled in, I am understanding June and Jack, even you Orion are not from well, earth, correct?" Mr Sumdac asked with a slight smile, as if this was god news to him.

"That Professor Sumdac is the truth." Orion nodded.

"Ah, very, very good, I was beginning to think there was a misunderstanding." Prof. sumdac smiled then turned to Jack. "Jack, as I have been lead to believe, you are a prime as your parents are and therefor may be called away unexpectedly?"

"Er,yes." Jack gulped.

"No need to be nervous, my daughter went through much the same thing." Prof. Sumdac smiled in understanding.

"Sari." June said fondly. "I still owe her for fixing my left audio all those years ago, how old is she now? thirteen? fourteen?"

"She is eighteen." Prof. Sumdac told them. "Or, well she came online eighteen years ago, her pod could of been thousands of years old."

"Indeed." Orion nodded calmly. "Professor, as I have come to understand Sari has requested to join Team prime." Optimus stated. "Are such claims true?"

"They are my friend, She has my full blessings and everything." Prof. Sumdac smiled then pressed a buzzer on the desk, his intercom. "Sari, you may come in now."

The doors opened and in walked a girl in a bright yellow dress with rusty ginger hair and lightning blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sari." She introduced herself. "Uh...Hi...Jack." She added with a slight blush.

"Uh...hey."He added with a blush too.

"Oh my." Prof. Sumdac sighed. "That is the lovesick look again."

"DAAAAAD!" Sari groaned.

"If His parents are okay with it, I have no objections." Prof. Sumdac explained calmly. "You two really seam to like each other."

"Freedom is the right to every sentient being." June shrugged.

"Jack, if you truly love each other, I will allow it." Orion nodded. Jack just blushed more and Sari giggled before she hugged him tightly.

"Sari, Jack, Orion and June, may wish to see how you truly look." Prof. sumdac smiled to sari.

"Okay." Sari gleamed as metal armor sprouted through her skin,giving her the appearance of a mini yellow Arcee with a lack of wheels. "so,what'cha think?"

"You're kinda hot." Jack muttered mostly to himself, Sari blushed at that.

"I think those two will do perfectly in a squad together, so long as they can pay attention." June admitted. "'Sadie', would love to train them both."

"Professor Sumdac, Sari can start today if she wishes, I shall be by after school to pick both her and Jack up." Orion explained. "Jackson, I do not want you getting into any fights with that arm, is that understood?"

"Yes dad." Jack replied as a bell went.

"Sari,jack, off to class please, I shall continue to talk to Mr and Mrs Darby in the mean time." Prof. Sumdac told them. "Sari, you may want to change."

"Oh...hehe,right." Sari smiled as she transformed human again,showing the bright red blush on her cheeks.

By lunch time everything had settled back to normal. Jack had his lunch tray in his one good arm,a burger, some fries and a water bottle balanced carefully on top of it as he carefully walked over to where Raf and Miko were already sitting. When he sat down Miko blushed at him and Raf smiled slightly.

"So, how many did it take?" Miko asked in a hushed tone.

"What?" Jack asked in confusion, Miko was being Miko again.

"How many you know...cons did it take?" Miko asked.

"Megatron." Jack whispered in a very hushed tone. "We'll discuss later."

"So Jack, Vince been bothering you again?" Raf asked in concern.

"No, he's suspended,remember?" Jack asked the young genius.

"Oh yeah."Raf realized and blushed.

"This seat taken?" Sari asked as she walked over to the table with a tray of veggies and tofu.

"Oh, none at all Sari." Jack stammered. "I..I mean,yeah, you can sit here."

"Smooth." Miko said with a roll of her eyes.

"Guys, this is Sari, she's the one joining our 'science fiction club' remember?" Jack asked, using code for working with the autobots.

"Her?" Miko asked in disbelief. "She looks like Raf could beat her up!"

"You'd be surprise" Jack shrugged. "Sari, this is Miko and Raf." Jack introduced as he gestured to his two friends. "Guys, this is Sari."

"His girlfriend." Sari giggled. That comment alone made Miko's jaw drop and a snarl appear a second later.

"Oh, this is too good." Miko grimaced. "Consider yourselves prankable!"

"Consider yourself without dune-bashing." Jack warned.

"You wouldn't." Miko growled.

"Miko,remember who my dad is." Jack said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Miko huffed in annoyance.

"Just,let Miko be Miko." Raf shrugged at Sari who kept smiling at Miko's attempts.

Finally when school was out Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee were nowhere to be seen, only a red and blue semi with 'Orion' behind the wheel.

"Hi dad." Jack called.

"Miko,Raf,Sari, you too, the others were busy." Orion explained as the side door opened to the main cab and everyone climbed in, once everyone was sure nobody was tailing them outside jasper, Optimus let the holoform slip.

"Sari, this location is secret, understood?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir." Sari smiled at the dashboard. "Still can't believe after all this time..."

"Yeah, let's NOT spoil the surprise." Jack chuckled as he stuck his thumb at Miko and Raf.

"Oh right." Sari smiled lightly. As they approached a T junction in the road a hidden door in the mesa ahead opened up and the semi drove through and stopped in the middle of the room. The doors opened and the kids climbed out, June and Ratchet were waiting there already with Fowler. the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Agent Fowler." Sari muttered in a annoyance.

"Ms Sumdac." Fowler noted irritably.

"Fowler, Sari, I would appreciate it if you were not fighting on the first day." Optimus announced as he transformed into his bipedal form.

"Prime, Mrs Sumdac is immature, a threat!" Fowler argued. "She's caused more damage than bulkhead!"

"Agent Fowler, firstly, thanks for trying to help." Jack commented and Fowler nodded. "Second, cut her some slack."

"Jack, she IS a menace!" Fowler bellowed.

"He's still mad about his car." Sari sighed. "And I've already had it replaced."

"Sari, Fowler, Drop this subject if you please." Optimus requested. "Jack, Sari, Arcee is waiting in the training room."

"Can we come?!" Miko asked with a large evil grin. "Raf still doesn't know." She added.

"Just...stay out of the way." Jack sighed. "Er, Optimus?"

"They may,but save time before hand to tell them what they must know, Agent Fowler and I will be here if anything occurs." Optimus explained with a nod.

"So, foot or pede?" Miko whispered to jack.

"By foot Miko." Jack groaned back to her.

"Sweat, Race ya!" Sari called as she ran off down the hallway.

"Wait up!" Miko called as she sprinted after the hyper cybertronian teen.

"Primus what did I get myself into?" Jack sighed kindly and in a joking tone.

"Primus?" Raf repeated. "When did you start using Bot terms jack?"

"Seams appropriate now-days." Jack shrugged as he and Raf walked after the two hyper girls.

The training room was a massive disused bay for the missiles, large enough for Bots to have fighting walls to one side were lined with cutouts of various decepticons, the most charred one looked to be Airachnid, Jack made a mental note to get an Airachnid target as well as Arcee. The wall opposite the targets had bot sized weights and a large girder which looked like it was attacked by scraplets that time the base was invaded. Miko and Sari were leaning against a large metal chair but only Miko was out of breath. Arcee was standing in the middle of the room waiting patiently.

"Jack Prime, Sari Sumdac, step forwards." Arcee instructed. Jack and Sari did so and walked towards the center of the room where Arcee was. "Right, you two, Jack pendant off and Sari, primary form Missy."

Jack removed the necklace which held the tiny blue shard and his form whirled and shifted to his cybertronian one, Raf was speechless and surprised. Sari nodded and armor and circuitry morphed over her body, returning her to her minicon form. This time, both Miko and Raf were stunned.

"Whoa, they're cybertronians." Raf awed in wonder.

"Yeah,guess who his mum really is." Miko grinned.

"Er...Arcee?" Raf asked.

"I'm his aunt." Arcee scolded the tiny preteen. "Elita is his mother!"

"Sorry, color scheme." Raf gulped. "Wait, so does that mean calling Optimus 'dad' at school wasn't just cover?"

"Exactly." Jack smiled faintly. "Apparently I'm called Jack Pax, or Delta Prime."

"So,your mum called a bot a human name?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Well, I'm from cybertron but I was activated on earth." Sari explained. "Same as Jack was."

"It was to better suit the circumstances." Arcee explained,then she clapped her servos together. "Right, first thing's first, Servo-to-Servo combat, let's go." Arcee moved one pede back and crouched slightly yet kept her blades sheathed. Sari was the first to attack, aiming for Arcee's knee, All Arcee did was move her right arm and Sari hit harmlessly against her armor. Sari and Jack both attacked this time, Sari would strike the knees, Jack aimed for the upper frame, effectively, they kept Arcee off balance until Arcee managed to trip jack up and pin sari using her servos. By this point Miko was in awe, Raf looked impressed and the three bots in question were panting heavily.

"You,did good." Arcee smiled lightly. "You worked together to off balance me with distractions and jabs, going for vulnerabilities, BUT, Jack needs to watch his stance and Sari needs to be lighter on her pedes."

"Whoa." Miko breathed. "Bulkhead's gonna love this!"

"Get a room." Raf sighed.

"What? EW...RAF!" Miko groaned. "I don't like bulky in THAT way." she added with a roll of her brown eyes. "Anyway, he's like the big bro I never had back in Japan."

"Miko, tell Bulkhead he...he was right." Jack panted. "Never fight Arcee."

"Bulkhead, right?" Arcee asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll be a Turbo-fox in a smelting pit."

"Whatever 'cee." Sari panted slightly as she got up and stretched her back.

"Hey, Jack, if Elita's your mum, Optimus is your dad and Arcee's your sister, does that mean you've got any uncles or other aunts, HEY I bet your grandparents are super awesome!" Miko cheered enthusiastically.

"Well, since me and Elita are daughters of Solus Prime, I think that this is rather clear." Arcee stated bluntly. "As for other family, there's your aunts moonracer and Chromia and her sparkmate Ironhide."

"Dude, your uncle's a wrecker!" Miko cheered as she grinned at jack.

"Nice." Raf smiled. "Sounds like you've got a fun family jack."

"Miko, maybe later, once training's done you can help with little thing called video games?" Sari asked with a slight smile.

"Frag off!" Miko snapped. "Why would I want to be anywhere near YOU?!"

Arcee looked at Miko in shock. Raf took a few steps back and Sari and Jack looked at each-other, completely clueless. Miko glared at Sari as tears welled in her eyes and she stormed off crying.

"I...I'll go talk to her." Raf offered.

"Raf, she needs time." Arcee explained. "Whatever is bothering her, just give her a few minutes alone."

Sari looked both hurt and confused, then again, Miko just snapped at her for no reason at all. THIS was why Sari hated human teenage girls, well, Sierra was okay sometimes but other than that, horrid.

"I'll go tell Bulkhead, if anyone can get her to talk, it'll be him." Jack sighed as he walked out of the room in bot form. As he walked down the halls of the base and up the massive ramp which would lead to the main level he heard a smashing noise come from the old bunk rooms which the bots had been letting Miko use as her music room, albeit, she never used it. Curious,jack shrank down to his human form and opened the door slowly,Miko was in there swinging a metal pole around the room, crying, large gashes covered the walls as though a cybertronian cat had used it as a scratching post, there were also dozens of round holes in the floor, roof and walls like someone had been shooting large bullets. What Miko did next startled jack,she bent the pole, which was a good three inches thick and rammed it into the wall with enough force to embed it.

"Miko?" Jack asked cautiously, if Miko was that strong, no doubt she would try to break his digits.

"JACK?!" Miko squeaked through a sob, her tone was dangerous, like someone Jack had known...did Know, someone which sent shivers up his back. Airachnid? No, impossible, Airachnid is long gone.

"Miko, are you okay?" Jack asked carefully, making sure to keep his distance from the teenaged girl.

"Fine? Why wouldn't everything be fine? EVERYTHING IS FINE!" Miko growled, yep Miko sounds like Airachnid when she gets mad, note to self,don't make her mad. "It's not like that glitch minicon is dating you or anything!"

"That's what this is about?" Jack asked as he shook his head slowly. "Miko, are you jealous?"

Miko snarled, picked up an unused guitar stand and threw it into a mirror on the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. Miko looked devastated, her face was flushed, her eyes were so red they almost looked purple, her face was wet with tears and her hair looked like she hacked at it with a pair of plastic scissors. "You were supposed to be my jack." She sobbed. "Not Sari, not Sierra...mine." Miko dropped to her knees and slumped over. As much as Jack was freaked out by Miko at the moment, he hated to see her so sad, it was like the time when bulkhead almost offlined from an information overload. After a few moments of Miko sobbing she spoke up again, this time, jack was a little stunned. "All the things I've done, all the sneaking off, all the risking my life, all for you...my jack."

Right about now would normally be where Jack would of backed out of the room and ran for it, but what was he worried about? Miko can offline an insecticon but the deadliest thing in the room is the mirror shards and Miko with her freakish rage strength.

"Miko, you shouldn't of risked killing yourself just to try and impress me, you could of died, what if you snuck through when we encountered Airachnid?!" Jack demanded, there was no way he'd risk loosing Miko, she was one of his best friends, but did she Love him? Or was it something else, like his position or the fact he was now a bot?

"HA!" Miko scoffed. "I WAS there!"

"Miko,start making sense, or I'm getting Ratchet and June." Jack threatened, Miko was really starting to unnerve him.

"Sense JACK? Is that why'd you refuse my offer to be my pet." Miko coed. OH PRIMUS!

"Airachnid." Jack glared. "What have you done with Miko?!"

"Why I've done nothing." The girl smirked as she brushed her nails off with her thumb. "Oh, that's right, I only created the perfect guise from her DNA and buried her mattered remains, the vehicons ruined her easily ...pity, I'd hope you'd want to be with me."

Jack knew that look and he bolted out the door and transformed straight away. "DAD! ARCEE! DECEPTICON IN THE BASE!"

Jack could hear her gaining quickly, the multiple strikes of spider legs against the ground, slowly getting closer, Jack broke into a sprint, he'd seen Airachnid fight, and chase, this was just playful toying. He heard Sprinting pede-steps ahead, Optimus.

"DELTA GET DOWN!" He ordered as he took aim with his blaster.

"Don't shoot her!" Jack called. "Knockout only!"

Optimus didn't seam to understand the orders but he complied and as he rushed closer to the two, he lunged at airachnid, only for a blast of energon to cleave his spark in two, Jack felt the pain too, it was like being hit by a wreckingball. Then...darkness.

"DAD!" Jack shouted as he sprung up, Elita and Ratchet spun around to look at him and Miko was looking cross with him...or was that airachnid?

"Jack, calm down, your arm is destroyed but we've repaired it." Ratchet reassured him. Jack had a panicked look in his optics as he watched Miko.

"Jack, everything okay?" Elita asked.

"Airachnid." Jack snarled at 'Miko', he swatted her off the berth.

"JACK!" Elita and Ratchet called in shock, but Miko stood up from against the wall laughing darkly.

"So, you figured it out." The impostor laughed. "It only took you what? eight months?"

"OFFLINE HER!" Ratchet shouted as he lunged at the impostor. Suddenly Airachnid was standing there, and impaled the medic, clean through the spark, energon sprayed everywhere and she knocked jack aside, he was in no shape to fight yet. Elita charged next, breaking the spider's limbs off, two at a time, until, she was shot clean through the helm. Airachnid barricaded the door with their bodies and turned to jack who was stumbling to get to his pedes.

"Pitty, jack, the only Mech I ever loved,and now I have to offline you." She sighed bitter sweetly as she brung down her spider leg and his world went dark.

Jack woke up with a slight shudder, Elita was looking over Ratchet's shoulder as he worked on a formula for something and Airachnid...miko...whichever was asleep on his faceplate with drool down her cheek.

"Hey." Jack managed, either this was major de ja vu, visions from Primus or really fucked up dreams.

"Jack, finally, you're awake." Elita sighed with relief.

"Megatron got my arm, but,looks like Doc did a good job." Jack managed, he was really hoping it was just a dream.

"If I do say so myself." Ratchet smiled smugly.

"Sorry about blowing it back there mum." Jack groaned. okay, time-warp junk or visions it is.

"It's okay jack, they'd of figured it out eventually." Elita smiled softly.

"Yeah, but you're awesome." Miko/airachnid yawned as she wiped drool from her cheeks.

"Mum, Ratchet, I need to speak with Miko...in private." Jack prompted. "Now?"

"Alright,but don't touch anything." Ratchet warned as he and June/Elita left the room and closed the door.

"What's up?"Miko/airachnid asked through a stiffled yawn.

"Airachnid, drop the act." Jack deadpanned.

"Huh?" Miko asked but she looked nervous.

"Look, I know it's you spiderbot, don't ask how, I just know" Jack deadpanned, best NOT let the cons figure this one out.

"You always were very observent." Miko muttered in Airachnid's voice. "Tell me, how'd you know?"

Jack swallowed his pride, he had to play to the con's better qualities. "Hard to not notice how much you like me, Miko never liked me, you don't just like...you...love me." Primus this was hard to say without puking.

"My jack." Miko smirked softly, it wasn't a Miko smirk, this was a Airachnid flirting smirk, he'd seen that one twice before. "Coming to your senses now are we?"

"Honestly, I'd rather see you offlined." Jack deadpanned. "And thanks for sharing that with us." He added with a smirk as he nodded to the on comm. Airachnid snarled and tried to run, only to get pinned by a waiting Elita and Arcee.

"GO AHEAD KILL ME!" Airachnid laughed darkly. "There are explosives throughout this base, If I want, you all die!" She laughed.

Arcee sneered at the spider bot and reared her arm back, blade extended, then...blackness. Hundreds of attempts, all ended the same way, death. There was only one choice he hadn't tried yet...frag it all! He'd been fighting the blasted con so often he's falling for her!

Jack woke up on the berth again, for the 700th time, Primus this is getting annoying. Miko/Airachnid was sleeping on him again and Elita and Ratchet were talking by the computer.

"I'm up." Jack groaned as he moved the con in disguise. "Mum, Doc, out, need to speak with Miko, it's urgent, sorry for blowing the secret to the others, good job Doc, now out."

Elita and Ratchet were just as stunned as the decepticon in disguise. but they did so anyway and Jack locked the door.

"Jack?" The imposter asked in confusion.

Jack walked closer sighed and sat down on the berth next to her, returning to his human from and looked mornfully at the imposter and gently touched her cheek, she didn't even flinch.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I now I'm looking at a fake, Airachnid, I know you're not Miko, I know she's dead." Jack sighed softly. 'Miko' flinched slightly at that as Panic filled her eyes/optics. "I won't kill you, I've tried already." He thought to himself. "Airachnid, is killing everyone here really worth just your love for me?"

"It is." Miko sighed softly in Airachnid's voice.

"Why?" Jack asked, he'd had a similar conversation to this one before, it didn't end well, it involved exploding energon and a lot of scraplets, yeah, not fun.

"At first, All I wanted was your head, then when you kept defying me I wanted revenge." Miko snarled slightly. then she calmed down a bit. "Then, how you saved Miko, the real Miko, I was impressed, even the key, a Prime...My jack...a prime, I realize now, I never wanted your head, I wanted your spark." She coed softly. Then, her face turned grim. "You'll want to kill me now or atleast try to."

"No." Jack stated. At that, she perked up slightly. "I won't shed your energon but you'll have to come clean."

"They'll try to offline me,and this base will explode." 'Miko' snarled.

Jack grabbed her hands/servos and looked her in the eyes/optics. "Airachnid, please...don't."

"Why shouldn't I?" The fake snarled as she tried to tug her hands away.

"I...I think I feel the same way." Jack admitted, this got her attention. "The way you'd do this for me? Not even Arcee would to that for cliffjumper and they were pretty close, but you? Airachnid, it's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"...Jack..." Airachnid faltered. She was actually speachless with no snide remarks or taunts.

There was a knock at the door and both Jack and Airachid flinched.

"Jackson, May I have a word?" It was Optimus but he didn't sound mad, he sounded apologetic.

Airachnid freaked slightly.

"It's okay, he'll just want to talk." Jack explained as he transformed to his autobot form and opened the door, letting his father in.

"Jackson, Miko, may I be able to have a word?" He asked, if primes could blush, he'd be blushing heavily now.

"Sure." 'Miko' smiled and used the fake voice, damn she was good.

"Miko, Jackson, Elita and Ratchet have told me of what has happened. "Optimus explained, immediately, Jack's mind raced with Panic, were they being spied on?!... the Optimus continued. "...Jack, if you have feelings for Miko, just know, human life is brief, it does not last long."

"Dad, I know what I'm getting into, but I love her and she loves me, I'd rather have a few decades with her then not at all." Jack explained, the whole Decepticon in base thing can come later.

"It's true, I'd rather be with him the rest of my life than not at all." 'Miko' Explained. "Jack explained how long he'd live but if I were in his position, I'd want it all to count."

"Note to self." Jack thought. "Airachnid should be an actor."

"Very well." Optimus nodded. "Jackson, Miko, if you truly do love each other, then you have my blessings."

"If only he knew." Jack thought, "He'd shoot first, ask later...or well, Arcee would."

"Thanks big guy." 'Miko' Smiled as Optimus left the room and the door was shut behind him. She then turned her attention to Jack with a surprised look. "You're serious?"

"I think you've grown on me." Jack smirked. "Wow, never thought I'd say that about any con, especially you."

"Thanks." she muttered in her real voice.

"No,No,I mean it." Jack smiled. "Only problem is, how do we let the others know without ending up with you shot, killed, stabbed or thrown in prison or something?"

Airachnid held her chin for a few moments, obviously trying to think then she spoke up. "Well, we could kill them."

"No." Jack deadpanned. "Not even Fowler deserves death."

"Hmm fine." Airachnid pouted playfully. "You're no fun."

"You'll get over it." Jack smiled. "Wait... what if we were to say there never was a real Miko?"

"Wouldn't work, I've been here a lot less than that girl." Airachnid snorted. then her eyes lit up and she whacked her helm as if to say 'duh!' "She did sneak out, and I saw some vehicons make her go...squish?"

"Airachnid." Jack warned.

"It's true! Hear me out." Airachnid asked kindly. "I happen across her mangled remains, I thought her body useless and burried her, which I did but couldn't bear the thought of leaving you alone."

"Primus, what were you before the war?" Jack asked in shock. "A polititian?!"

"My jack I was an dancer before the war." Airachnid smirked. "It's my speciality."

"If only you'd been a bot from the get go." Jack loosely chuckled. "Right, should we tell them what we'd really been discussing?"

"Only if I don't get shot." Airachnid explained with a shrug. "So, should I be carried, or...should I go out as me?"

"Hop on." Jack sighed through a laugh as he let her climb onto his shoulder and walked out of the medical room.

Ratchet was on his terminal again, Elita and Optimus were talking and Arcee was sitting by Bulkhead.

"Hey, Jack, a word?" Bulkhead asked in a stern tone. Jack just nodded as the Wrecker came closer. "Hurt her, in any way, I will offline you, understand?"

"Got it." Jack smiled. "No harming miss attitude."

'Miko' just giggled slightly and kissed jack's faceplate. odd to say the least.

"Well, as long as you two are happy." Bulkhead muttered as he turned around.

"Er...right, Guys, Mum, quick announcement." Jack called. "Also, no shooting 'cee, because I know you will."

Arcee looked confused by this as the others gathered around.

"First off, explanation on what's going on." Jack gulped so did his friend. "Apparently I can loop time when I die for starts."

Most looked confused but Elita and Optimus nodded with a smile. Isn't that hard to believe, Optimus is nigh impossible to kill and Elita apparently could learn a fighting style just by watching.

"Most times were brought about by her." Jack smiled softly as he gestured to Airachnid who blushed, this stunned the bots big time, especially Bulkhead but Ratchet gave a "told you so" look. "She remembers some of the things we've been through too."

"Er right." the imposter smiled slightly.

"Such as our last stand together against a swarm of scraplets from cybertron when we tried to escape there." Jack explained. "Embarrising as it was, we found out we loved eachother."

"So, they time travel like doctor what?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's doctor who Bulkhead." Arcee corrected him then shrugged. "What? He reminds me of Dad."

"Anyway... This IS NOT Miko." Jack explained as he set the impostor on the ground."however much I know you all hate her, she has saved our afts too often to count."

"So, where's the real Miko and who's this?" Arcee asked as she gestured to Airachnid.

"I found her in the woods, shredded and mattered by drones, I did the first honorable thing in my life and gave her a proper burial but then I remembered Jack, I couldn't leave him alone." The impostor admitted as she hung her head. "Jack knew for some time, four months I believe, however, he gave me a chance, and I'll honor him and his choices even if it means Megatron will rip out my spark and smelt me into a pede rest."

"Alright, who are you?" Arcee asked cautiously.

"Arcee, calm down, you've had your differences in the past but everyone has the potential for change, even decepticons." Jack explained then looked down at Airachnid and nodded.

She nodded back and transformed, immediatly almost every blaster in the room was pointed at her. even Ratchet had his scalpels out.

"AIRACHNNID?!" Arcee shouted in rage. "YOU FELL FOR HER?!"

"Hey, calm down 'cee, she's been here for eight months, do you think she'd of killed us now if she wanted to?" Jack asked the hysteric cybertronian.

"JACK!" Arcee snarled. "YOU CANNOT TRUST HER!"

"Arcee, she's saved my life more times than I can count, heck, I count over fifty when she saves you from death." Jack explained. "Not to mention I didn't fall for Miko, I fell for her."

"Arcee,stand down, if they truly do love each other, terminating Airachnid would only cause spark-ache." Optimus reasoned. "However, if she hurts my son in any way, shape or form, you can terminate her."

"Whoa, dad." Jack coffed. "Bit extreme, look, the real Miko's long gone, this could lead to an international incident if 'Miko' were to suddenly dissapear, anyway, Sari and me will watch her, and Yeah, I know we've got a meeting with Mr. Sumdac tomorrow, primus, this looping through time stuff is confusing." He gave an exasperated sigh.

"You have done well child of Optimus and Elita." Praised a phantom like voice. "This was the only outcome with a positive future."

"Who's there?" Jack asked. "Alpha Trion?"

"No child." The voice chuckled lightly as a large silver mech mateialized in the room, simply put, he looked to be the exact opposite of Unicron which only mean one being...

"Primus, it's an honor." Jack gasped. Most of the other bots seamed to bow, even Airachnid curtsied, kinda odd for a killing machine that was her.

"No need for bowing, but my time on this world is brief." Primus explained grimly. "Optimus, you must reclaim the artifacts if you are to have any hope of winning this war, Arcee, do not let vengance blind you, Elita, the answer was yes and Jackson, keep her safe, for soon the entire world must know of our kind for the sake of all and know this, your gift is now spent, time travels straight for you now." Then he was gone and the base was silent for a few moments and everyone looked at Optimus, Jack and Arcee before Ratchet spoke up.

"Elita, what was the question primus answered?" He asked in a slightly taken tone.

Elita was crying softly, she was happy, that much was clear and she hugged Optimus lightly. Even he had no clue what was going on.

"Mum, what's happened?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you've got a older brother." June smiled. "Still do."

Optimus looked joyful and Arcee looked shock, even more so than everyone else. Jack, for one never knew he'd had a brother, nobody ever seemed to mention it either, which was odd. Then again, he was used to his aunt remanissing about cybertron and cliffjumper or tailgate, so it wasn't all that surprising considering how long it took her to even mention it.

"Wow...can...can we find him?" Jack asked in shock. "I mean... do you know where he is? who he is?"

Elita rubbed the back of her neck nervously and gave an uneasy smile, like she knew Jack wouldn't like the answer. "Jack, it's Raf."

The whole was was stunned once again. Primus this was an enventful loop, and "Raf's MY BROTHER?!" were the only two things jack could think at the moment, then there was a loud crash. Bumblebee who'd just returned was passed out on the floor next to the knocked out Bulkhead, who'd glitched upon hearing the real Miko's dead.

"Shorty's your older brother?" Airachnid asked with her mouth agape. "Primus, not even shockwave could of predicted that one."

"I uh, don't even think I could." Optimus admitted. "We were all certian Perceptor went offline during the war."

"Wait, Raf is Perceptor?" Ratchet gawped, then slapped his faceplate. "Little scraplet!"

"WHERE?!" Bulkhead shrieked as he sprung upright, saw Airachnid and aimed his blaster.

"BULKHEAD!" Jack detested. "Leave her be!"

"Fine." Bulkhead growled as he stormed off into the base.

Arcee didn't say a word, she looked furious, hurt and confused as frag. Then again, Arcee never did handle this kind of stuff too well. Optimus cleared his throat.

"Jackson, if you truly do still love her, then you have my blessings." Optimus announced.

"Dad, I do but er...mum?" Jack asked nervously.

"So long as there's no sparklings running around until AFTER college." Elita warned in a stale tone. "Now, off to recharge, we've got a lot of reports to fill out tomorrow and I don't need you two trying anything funny. Jack, medical bay, Airachnid, couch."

"That thing's tiny though!" Airachnid protested. "Anyway these host parents get worried and give me an audiofull if I'm not back before eleven and believe me mister summers yells loudly."

"I shall give you a lift then." Elita sighed as she transformed into a human and walked over to her 2002 sudan and climbed in,shortly followed by the "Miko" airachnid. Jack yawned and walked back to the medical bay where he fell asleep. The next day, as what happened before, June, orion and him were called to a meeting,this time 'Miko' joined them, albeit, there was a few guards in there from Unit-E for security measures.

"Ah, so Mr and Mrs Darby, the memo was correct then?" Prof. Sumdac asked with a slight smile.

"That would be correct." Orion nodded. "And we have accepted Sari's request to become a member of Team Prime, I've already arranged for everything after this school day ends."

"Good,Good,but May I ask why Miko had come too?" Mr Sumdac asked as he looked at Miko. "I know she has a tenancy to become involved in strange happenings but the autobots?"

'Miko' looked uneasy and looked to 'Orion' who just nodded.

The impostor gulped and spoke in her original voice. "Actually, I'm Airachnid, Miko died eight months ago but I couldn't put jack through that."

"Oh my...poor,poor girl." Prof. Sumdac sighed as he shook his head slowly. "You pretended to be human so Jack didn't get upset?"

"Proffessor, normally I find human matters trivial and frankly, below my liege, however, Jack has caught my optic, he's too irresistible." She sighed with a faint smile.

"Yes, Yes... I know that look young girl, my little Sari and jack used to look at each other like that." Prof. Sumdac chuckled slightly. He then pressed an intercomm button and called Sari through. Sari,like the last few times Jack had done this was wearing her yellow dress, her rusty orange hair in pigtails and her eyes lightning blue.

"Hi,I'm Sari...hi jack." She added with a slight blush.

"Hey." Jack responded indifferently. "Sari, meet Miko, my girlfriend."

Sari went wide-eyed fora few seconds in shock, like she'd just stepped on a tazor. "Miko? B-but she and you...you're oposites!"

"Yeah,well that just about sums it up." Airachnid chuckled lightly using her real voice. "Just call me Airachnid, newest autobot and queen of the insecticon hives."

"i-i-insecticons?" Sari sputtered with a gulp.

"Yes, fear of bugs have we?" Airachnid asked with a soft smile. "No matter, the insecticons are all loyal to Megatron,they'll listen to him until he off-lines."

With that, Sari fainted with a hard smack on the floor. "This is going to be a loooong day." Jack mentally groaned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Today was highly unusual for Jack,not only had he found out he was cybertronian but Miko was really Airachnid for the past eight months. Arcee,his aunt was still furious after his groundhog series of days which he developed love for Airachnid and Now he was in the office of Proffessor Sumdac, the school's principal with both his parents, Orion (Optimus Prime) and June (Elita One Prime) next to "Miko" and the fainted Sari and three UNIT-E guards, yep this was a very weird day considering how it used to be.

"Uh, Sari?" Jack asked as he peered over the girl. She was still unconceous.

"Let me try." Airachnid sighed as she nudged Sari with her shoe. "Well, didn't work."

"Seriously?" Jack asked her.

"What? I was a hunter and torturer for malenuim." Airachnid shrugged, Mr Sumdac raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay...so I was a decepticon."

"So long as you don't act it any more." June grumbled. She was still annoyed at the little talk they all had last night.

"I believe I have an idea." Optimus noted as he pulled a small item from his pocket, it looked like a small blue card.

Imediately Sari perked up and looked around the room. Optimus smiled slightly and gave her the blue glowing item which she began to eat.

"Energon cookie." Optimus clarified. "Not very nutrient rich but they are rather delectible."

"So, that's what happened to those." June sighed as she shook her head. Optimus just shrugged as the bell went.

"Off to class now." Mr Sumdac ordered softly. "I shall continue this conversation with June and Orion."

"Before you leave Sari, I may wish to inform you that you and Jack are to make sure Airachnid remains out of trouble." One of the UNIT-E guards ordered.

"Right, so no more than usual then." Sari muttered. Orion and The guard nodded as the trio left the room.

The day continued relatively normally until lunch time. Jack and Sari sat either side of Airachnid/"Miko" as Raf looked at them curiously. Jack and Miko looked at him oddly too, according to Primus and Elita Raf was really the bot called Perceptor, whoever that was, both of them were wondering how much he actually knew.

"So, who's she?" Raf asked as he looked at Sari. "And why are you and Miko acting so nice to eachother?"

"We'll tell you the full story later." Miko smiled softly. "But we're kinda dating now."

Raf slapped himself across the cheak just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, then Sari nodded with a sour look, she really didn't like it. But Jack couldn't blame her, she had a crush on him for ages and she just found out he was dating a decepticon turned autobot.

"Listen, Raf, do you remember anything about Cybertron?" Miko whispered to him. She was being blunt about this.

"Only what Ratchet told me." Raf shrugged. "And what 'bee told me about the war."

"Perceptor ring any bells?" Miko whispered. Raf seemed to do a brief retake upon hearing that name, like he was trying to force old memories away.

"Where?" He whispered in anger.

"Elita." Miko whispered back. "So short circut, how'd you get to earth?"

"Later." Raf growled as the bell rang and he stormed off to class.

"Good going sparkhead." Sari muttered as she stood up, Jack just sighed and shook his head as he followed Miko off to last class while Sari headed to Gym class and he headed for Math with the decepticon imposter.

After school "Orion" showed up and they all climbed in, Raf still looked anoyed at Jack and Miko. By the time they got to Base, there was no training with Arcee, Elita and Optimus probebly considered Jack had enough training for now.

"Great, Miss Sumdac." Fowler huffed in annoyance then he looked at Miko cautiously. "Decepticon..."

"Autobot now." "Miko" Defended as she raised her hands. "I swear upon my spark I've joined the autobot cause!"

"That is still not good enough for me Airachnid." Fowler growled, Raf backed up steadily from Miko.

"Get off it Perceptor." Airachnid muttered in her real voice.

"I'm not that bot any more." Raf muttered before storming off into the base with Bumblebee following him in concern.

"Somebody tellme what the hell is going on here?!" Fowler demanded.

"Agent Fowler, I believe it is best you read the report that was filed." Optimus told Fowler calmly.

"Right, filed by Elita, where is she anyway?" Fowler asked as he looked around. "'Cus I don't see any big pink autobots!"

"I'm here fowler." June sighed from next to Ratchet.

"Right, you're her, sorry June, I keep forgetting." Fowler appologized. "Jack, I believe you and Sari are keeping an optic on her?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded with a slight smile. "I've kept both her and the old Miko in check haven't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Fowler said cautiously as Alpha Trion walked into the main room with what looked like a book sized casset tape in his hand.

"Agent William Fowler." Alpha trion greeted with a slight nod, Fowler siluted in turn at the large bot. "I believe that steal-jaw here is in need of repairs."

"Uh, big bot, it's a book." Sari pointed out bluntly.

Suddenly the 'book' unfolded into a rather large cybertronian cat covered in bronze armor, an Autobot emblem was on it's snout and sides.

"Human?" It asked as it tilted it's head. "Designation: Stealjaw, request: repair pistons."

"So, who's the one who brought the cat?" Fowler asked swiftly.

"I believe he can tell us." Alpha trion explained as he placed the cyber-cat on the floor.

"Class: Minicon, Owner: Blaster, Current Objective: Protect family." Stealjaw answered.

"Who's family?" Fowler asked aloud in confusion.

"Autobots" Stealjaw answered as Raf walked into the main room with a large bag on his back, he looked at stealjaw and sighed.

"Stealjaw, come on you crazy cyberlion." Raf smiled slightly. The large cyberlion bounded over with a stiff front leg. "No energon cookiestoday boy, Blater still hasn't returned yet, that's very worrying."

"Blaster?!" Ratchet asked in shock. "He's on earth?!"

"Correct, he told me to take care of Stealjaw while he tried to go find more energon, we didn't want to take from your stores." Raf explained with a sigh. "I haven't seen him in three weeks now and Blur's been getting restless and violent."

"Blur's here too?" Alpha trion asked. "Where may he be?"

"He's currently going by Vince." Raf explained.

"So,the ginger bully is actually an autobot?" Fowler asked in confusion.

"Not just any autobot, he's pretty much the fastest autobot alive." Airachnid explained.

"Great, a autobot sonic the hedgehog." Fowler sighed in annoyance. Sari, Raf, June and Airachnid stiffened laughs while the others gave clueles looks.

"How is a hedgehog comparible to blurr?" Alpha Trion asked cluelessly. Airachnid burst into a fit of laughter and fell over.


End file.
